


Dark chocolate...

by Cautious_Yuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cautious_Yuu/pseuds/Cautious_Yuu
Summary: Yukina X Ran...Everything was A ok until Moca gave Ran a chocolate...





	Dark chocolate...

* * *

<strike></strike>"hm~mm~ lalala~🎵"

On a rooftop, a lone girl was sitting there with her back against the wall and headphone on top of her head, humming a melody of a song. For an outsider, she is extreme beauty wearing Haneoka girls' Academy first year uniform, black hair with her signature red stripe.

"I don't want to admit it but her voice is amazing."

_So sleepy_. With that thought, the lead vocalist of Afterglow, Ran Mistake closed her eyes. Even strong willed and prideful girl like her can't fight such nice weather. A nice warm sun and a fresh breeze are just there to smooth your heart.

...

"Ran~ Ran~"

"Hmm~... Mo..ca..!?"

"That's right~ your dear Moca is here to wake you up~"

"Good afternoon, Ran-chan."

"You sure sounds peaceful, don't you Ran?"

"Ah hey tsugu, tomoe. Sorry I must have passed out while listening to music. Mmm~ hnn~" _That was a good sleep though. _Ran slowly get up stretching herself.

"I don't here any music though?"

"My phone must be dead. By the way, why aren't you guys in class?"

"That should be our line but oh well, school hour is over."

"That is nice but why are you all here?"

"Well, we went to your class and as usual you weren't there, so we figured you will be here. Anyway, let's go for rehearsal."

"Ah! Sorry Himari. I'm going home today. I'm not feeling well. I will join you guys tomorrow."

"Moca-chan is going to be lonely without her Ran energy~ Here Ran~"

Saying that Moca handed a small hill like thing wrapped in aluminum foil.

"What is this?"

"Your favorite~ Dark Choco~"

"Thanks but I'm not in a moo- mghhu"

"Eat it~"

Before Ran managed to say what she wanted to say, Moca opened the foil and forced chocolate form the Ran's mouth. Ran taken by surprise had no choice but to forcefully gulped down the chocolate.

"What was that for?"

And before she knew it, Moca was out of her sight.

"Geez, that Moca. I think I'll get going too."

"Mmm~ take good care of yourself, Ran chan."

"Thanks tsugumi. And best of luck with your practice too guys."

.

.

.

"By the way, Moca chan, why are we following Ran in secret?"

Right now, while Ran was on her way home, our four Afterglows are follow Ran in secret.

"Fufufu, Moca chan genius~. The chocolate Ran ate contains alcohol which at least work on her for five minute~."

"Wait a minute Moca, you have Ran a chocolate filled with alcohol. Why?"

Tomoe grabbed both cheeks of Moca and pulled but Moca still has a same goofy smile as always not minding her own cheeks being pulled.

"Yahoo~ If it isn't Ran?"

"Hmm?!"

In front of Ran stood two girl. One with cheerful smile and other one with stoic expression. The first one is brown hair gyaru style girl with a ponytail. She is Imai Lisa from Roselia.

But the girl on her side was the one for a second made Ran's heart go 'kyuu' for a second which even Ran didn't get why, so she just dismissed the thought as her imagination. But little did Ran knew a small flower start to blossom before she even realized.

The latter was a long silver hair girl, a cool type of girl. Her expression is stoic as ever. She is wearing similar dress as Ran indicating she is from same school but different color making her Ran's senior. She is beauty no less than Ran, or maybe more. Same as Ran, a lead vocalist of Roselia, her name is Minato Yukina.

"Ah, hello there Minato san, Lisa sa--"

_Huh!! Wh,what is happening? My mind is going blank. My body feels light. B,bad... this is bad. I can feel every part of my body leaving my sense and working on their open. Hmm~ Minato san... huff, she is still here. She is there and with just one reach, I can touch her. I wonder how it feels, to touch her, to crease her, to hug her... No wait, what am I thinking? She is just my rival, yes, my rival. I feel like I'm going to faint any moment._

Ran while thinking was breathing quite heavily. The choco Moca have her which contains alcohol finally showing their effect.

"Hello, earth to Ran..."

"Fufu, fufufu..."

Forget about Lisa and Yukina who don't know much about Ran, even our beloved four girls are in total shock, of course including Moca cuz' Ran never ever laughed like that, let alone her personality despite them knowing that Ran is completely taken over by alcohol. Ran is like a complete different person.

"Umm~, R,Ran..!??"

"*Hic* Ara Ara, if it isn't Lisa san. As stylist as always, huh? I'm jealous."

"Ahaha, you're embarrassing me."

"Ah ha, so jealous, you get to spend your childhood with Minato san, always get to hang out with her, and sing with her, do all sort of things with her, etcetera etcetera. Hah~ I'm losing confidence."

"Umm Ran, wha,what are you saying? Are you ok?"

"Mitake san, I think your condition is bad. You're breathing quite heavily. I think you should take rest."

"Ah my! Minato san, are you worried about me? Ehehe~ I'm so happy right now, I wouldn't mind dying."

"I don't know what is going on but I think you should take care of yourself, Minato san."

"What are you talking about Minato san?" Saying that Ran put her both hand on Yukina's cheek. Taken by surprise, the stoic expression from before is nowhere to be found, in fact her face is getting more red than ever, well not as much as Ran but definitely red. "If anyone, you are the that should take care of herself more. You might work yourself to death. I don't want to see this beautiful body of yours is harsh condition."

Don't know whether from anger or embarrassment, last line of Ran made her to snap, that is the last thing she wants, especially from her enemy, showing pity on her. She, someone who wants perfection don't want any sympathy from Ran. "Mitake san, please stop this foolishness, and my concern are mine alone. I don't need your pity. And please take your hand of me." Yukina forcefully separate herself from Ran and the same stoic expression take place but due to Ran's next move, her blush again return to her only more redder.

Ran suddenly put her hand on Yukina's head and slowly start shaking from left to right, in another word, legendary head pat. "Oh my! Mad Minato san isn't bad either but I'm just worried about you, you know. And I think your hard work and your pursue for your dream is just another amazing part of yours that I like. There... there... You are doing amazing but still look after yourself more. Think of this as your reward for working hard."

Forget about shock, Right now seeing the interaction of Yukina and Ran amuse everyone available there. Usually there conversation is just awkward and end in fight or showing each superiority to one another but right now, it is total different. It is awkward but rather than fight, it is almost different. Who knew Ran had such hidden personality in her and Yukina never blushed like that, not even when she is patting cats.

"Mi,Minato san, please stop treating me like child."

"Ara! Aren't you a greedy one, Minato san? You want more adult like reward huh? Fine... Fine. I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Huh! No that's not what I--"

Whatever Yukina wanted to say, she forcefully gulped down her own words by Ran's sudden action. Ran suddenly pulled Yukina into a hug, a warm lover hug.

Except for Yukina who is still in shock, everyone available there are enjoying the show between Ran and Yukina. Even our four Afterglow girls forget they are hiding and come to an existence. And Lisa, not wanting to disturb Yukiran moment, went towards other four.

"Hey, do you know why Ran is acting like that? I don't think she is sick but even if she is, she is way to prideful to act like that, especially toward Yukina."

"Moca~ shock shock~ too~"

"Well, Moca did give Ran a chocolate that contains alcohol."

"Alcohol... Ah! That explains why..."

"Umm~ Isn't Ran chan way quite for sometime?"

"Did alcohol effects are over? If so, Ran might kill Moca."

"Ahaha Himari, Ran might die from embarrassment before killing Moca."

"It might be~ fun to watch~ Moca chan is genius, isn't she~?"

"Wh,what are you do,doing? Hmm, Mitake san, you listening!?"

"..an... ................., ........na...."

"Sorry, Mitake san, can you say again? I didn't hear you."

Well, Ran's voice was way low to begin with but she was digging her face into Yukina while hugging so it was extremely hard to get what she was trying to say. Even after that, Ran kept hugging Yukina for more than 10 seconds while Yukina leave her at that. For a while, their show went on silent and no one noticed that their little already brought many audience. After a few second, Ran separate herself from Yukina's shoulder, only to look at her face. Ran was blushing, red than ever, even her ears have turned red. Before anyone could tell what happened, Ran kissed Yukina. Her soft lips touched equally soft left cheek of Yukina. Taken by another surprise, Yukina blushed equally to Ran. Not only Ran, everyone watching them were quite shocked, except five other girls who get used to it. 

After kissing her like 5-10 seconds which felt like eternity, Ran fully separated herself and took 2-3 step backwards with a cute little smile on her face and with extreme red face, she confessed:

"Thank you! Thank you for always letting me hear your amazing voice. I'm way prideful to accept it but I always liked your voice. So let me tell you while I still have a chance, I really loved your voice. You are simply amazing. So once again, Thank you, Yukina."

Her voice was low but loud enough for everyone to hear. Ran's silhouette stands there emitting a golden ray along with half dissolve sunset, even tears running down through her cheeks but a cute smile still being there, she truly looks like someone from fairy tail or something like that should happen... till Alcohol effect left and Ran remembered everything she did, from flirt to kiss.

"Ah! Wha,what did I?"

"MI,mitake san!!?"

"Mina...to sa...n, did I? Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean... No, I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry. Then bye..."

Blurting that, Ran made a run for it before disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Acha! Ran sure love to run."

"Sorry about than Minato san, Moca here gave Ran alcohol choco which caused trouble for you."

"So how about it, Yukina? People to get honest when they are taken by alcohol. You are blushing really hard, you know..."

"Hmph! I was just taken by surpise. Anyway, bye everyone and let's go Lisa. Everyone is waiting."

"Fine fine... Bye everyone..."

With that everyone take their own route while Yukina turned her vision backward, toward where Ran run off._ I wonder why I feel happy. If she said that to me, without help of any alcohol, I wonder--_

* * *

And the story continues...


End file.
